Deserted Island
by Darkniteangel
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if the crew were stuck on a deserted Island?
1. Dessert Island

**Deserted Island**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:**I don't own them...I just want to write about them...so don't sue...

  
  


**Pairing:**None, the hole crew is involved. Harper is (once again) the main character.

  
  


**Rating:**G

  
  


**Summery:**I don't want to spoil much...But have you ever wondered what would happen if the crew got stranded on a deserted island?

  
  


**Genre:**Humor/Drama/a lot of hotheads/and 'ohboys'

  
  


******Other:**Ok people...please bare with me...I don't have this thing all planed out in my head yet but I have the first part strait...I bet by now you know, if you've read the rest of my works, that I'm a Harper fanatic! So don't kill me or anything... Anyway tell me what you think...Maybe the feedback will help inspire me?...Well any way here it goes...

  
  


Part One: Dessert Island

  
  


Harper watched the owner of the ship (the kind that sails in water), as Dylan talked to him. They had just spent the whole of 2 months on the Planet of Chicara, a planet mostly covered in water. Their last battle had left the Andromeda Ascendent in a really bad state. So bad that they had to dock on the planet or die in space. They were just barely breathing air on the way down, it was that bad, but Dylan refused to take the Maru to the planet for parts and leave Andromeda behind in space alone. So for the past 2 months they had been doing repairs while Dylan converted the people of the planet, the Checi, to the Commonwealth. He had to admit that it was great that the people had signed the charter, but did Dylan have to leave the rest of them to fix _his_ ship by themselves? Harper hung his head back over the bench he was sitting on. He was glad that Dylan was nice enough to give them an escape from the commonwealth thing though, even if it was for a day. So the whole crew had decided to go to a beach some where on one of the sparsely populated islands of Coahde, a larger chain of islands, kinda like what use to be Hawaii on earth. He shivered, he did not want to remember earth. Harper rubbed his aching shoulder. They had been there, in various positions, for the past two hours while Dylan was fighting with the owner about renting the ship. Harper's other shoulder was currently occupied by Trance, who was fighting to stay awake. The others were in the same sort of state, tired. Harper did not really know the details of the fight but it had some thing to do with the Checi High Council members. The members had wanted to pay for the ship so they sent money ahead. The ship owner had the money, but Dylan had wanted to be stubborn and pay for it him self. After two hours they were still fighting. Beka had tried to suggest a compromise and tried to stop the fight, but Dylan nearly took off her head for saying something at all. So they gave up on trying to help. Both Dylan and the owner were really getting fed up with each other. Harper decided to speak up before the captain took the guys head off with his force lance...

"Yo, boss!"

"WHAT!?, Mr. Harper!" Dylan snapped.

"Can we kinda wrap this up, or at least get the boat set up while you fight with the guy? One of my shoulders is numb and the other is starting to go too."

"If...(yawn)...was...hurting...(big yawn)...could...told...me...Har...(really big yawn)..per" Trance tried to say, but her ability to think strait was starting to go, along with her. She had fallen asleep. Harper wiggled what ever he could feel in his shoulder to wake her up, but it was no use she was gone.

"Fine whatever just go.."Dylan said and he turned back to the Checi. Tyr got up from dangling his feet over the side of the dock and woke up Beka who feel asleep beside the bench. While Beka turned Rommie on again, she had practically begged to be turned off to conserve energy. Meanwhile Harper tapped on Rev Bem's shoulder, with what ever feeling was left in his arm, then tried waking up Trance. After a few times of calling out her name, she woke up. The others had picked up their luggage and started boarding the boat. It took Harper 15 min. and Tyr's help to get Trance safely to the boat. She almost walked off of the dock twice, while Harper tried to juggle his and her luggage. After she walked into a tourist for the 6th time, Tyr came out to help Harper carry the luggage, as Harper got Trance to finally go aboard the boat.

"Thanks Tyr." Harper mumbled as they laid Trance down in her cabin.

"Don't mention it, literally.."He said stalking out of the room. Harper was too tired to make a comment, so he covered Trance up and went out the door, closing it silently behind them. Everyone went to sleep almost immediately after their head hit the pillow...

  
  


**_Two more hours later..._**

  
  


_Swish...Swish...Swish...Thump..."Owwww" _Harper woke up in the floor of his cabin. They were moving! And it was dark. He rubbed his head and got up to get dressed. This was hard to do, where the boat was rocking back and forth really hard. Then he heard a thunder clap and bolt of lightning shot through the sky. _"GREAT!"_ He thought. _" We are out in the middle of an ocean and a storm."_ Harper ran out of his cabin and headed for the bridge of the vessel. He had to find Dylan. And if there was any place on this ship that Dylan would be it would be the bridge.

"Dylan! Dylan! Where are you!?" Harper yelled

"Harper! Harper, I'm here! Listen go wake everyone up and get down to the engine room. Something went wrong! Hurry!" Dylan hollered from someplace Harper couldn't see. Following Dylan's orders, Harper turned around to run. He ran right into Tyr. 

"Tyr, Help me get everyone else up. Please." He said and ran through Beka's door. Tyr went through Rev's door to wake him up. When everyone was awake, Harper went to the engine room. Suddenly the whole ship shook with a tremendous force. This sent Harper crashing over a rail. He hit his head on the side of the engine. The last he remembered was Beka's voice and water...

  
  


"Harper?"

"Trance..."

"Shhh...It's over now. You took a bad bump to the head. You fell and hit your head on an engine."

"Then how come I feel as if Tyr hit me in the head with a boulder?"

" I resent being accused of something I had nothing to do with..."

"Don't we all..." Harper said trying to get up. When his eyes focused he found the rest of the crew was in the same sad shape. They were all in the bridge of the ship. He thought he was supposed to be in the engine room. "...the engines!" Harper turned to dash out the door. Dylan called after him, just as Beka caught him around the waist and pulled him on her lap.

"Aww, Bek, You should have told me you had these feelings for me..." Harper was discarded from Beka's lap to the floor before the sentence was finished.

"Look people," Dylan said getting his crews attention. " We are going to go out of these windows to see where we are. Now let's pray that there is land out there for everything below this deck is flooded. This means the engines too. So lets go..."

The crew slowly made their way out of the ship onto it's slanted deck. Harper was the last out. They saw land alright... too much land...

"Well Rommie where are we?" Trance inquired of the AI unit.

"Well as far as sensors go, a deserted island..." Everyone groaned at Rommies hopeless answer.

"What's wrong everyone? I think an island made of desserts is a good idea! I'm kinda hungry myself. See I saw this movie in Andromeda's files and this room was made of candy and..."

Harper placed his hand over Trance's mouth to stop her from going into a long tail.

"Nooo, Trance, my very sparkly purple babe. Not a island made of desserts, a deserted island. As in we are going to die...and starve...and die...and get sun burn...and oh did I mention DIE!"

"No one is going to die Mr. Harper." Dylan said tying his shoe. "Maybe Rommie's sensors were damaged in the crash. The rest of you are going to get all that can be used off of the boat. When low tide comes, Harper and Tyr, I want you to patch up the engine room or find a way for that floor to not take on water. Then maybe you could hook up a power source for Rommie."

"What about me?" Trance exclaimed a little nervous. 

"Trance, you and I are going in search for people." Dylan said as he made his way down the ships bow.

"Oh now we're all really gonna die!" Harper moaned. Beka slapped the back of his head for the stupid comment.

"Thanks Beka!" Dylan said as he helped Trance down.

"Yeah, thanks..." Harper mumbled. 

"Any time, Harper, anytime."


	2. Flash Back

**Deserted Island**

pt. 2 Flash Back

  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:**I don't own them...I just want to write about them...so don't sue...

  
  
  
  
  
  


Oh man was it hot! Beka sat down in the sand and hung her head between her knees. She was breathing hard. It had taken 3 hours for them to unload 3/4 of the things on board, and they still weren't done. They had to lower everything on ship down to the sand by rope. Box by box...Beka sighed. Rommie had been trying to contact Andromeda, but something was blocking the signal. So Beka, Harper, and Tyr unloaded everything by themselves. There had to be an easier way to do this...

"I didn't do it!"Beka looked up to see Harper and Tyr fighting again. They had been fighting all morning. The men were on the ship with an upside down box between them. Obviously Harper and Tyr had dropped the box, spilling the contents all over the deck. Tyr was blaming Harper for dropping the box. 

"Well, if you hadn't pulled that little stunt, then it would not be upside down." Tyr said stalking back into the ship.

_I'd better get up there and stop this before they kill each other..._ Beka thought as she slowly got up. She climbed the rope and jumped up on the deck. Just then she heard a blaster power up. Beka pulled hers out and ran toward the sound. Tyr had lifted Harper up and against the wall, with his blaster to Harper's head.

"Drop him Tyr..." Beka warned. Tyr looked over to her and backed away, dropping Harper to the floor.

"Thanks boss..." Harper said scrambling to get up. He turned around to stand next to Beka, who slapped him in the back of the head. "Oww, what was that for?"

"For being a pain in my side..."Beka said not taking her eyes off of Tyr and the blaster. Harper opened his mouth to say something and thought the better of it, so closed it again.

"Now look you two," Beka said in all seriousness "I'm getting tired of you fighting, so get over it. Now, it's low tide. Go do what Dylan told you to do. Okay?" She added an extra cheerfulness to the end and then frowned again. The men turned around to do as she said, mumbling all the while._ Men..._ Beka thought as she put her blaster away. She was looking up from putting her blaster away, when she saw the dried blood from the bump on the back of Harper's head. _Poor Harper...Poor Harper? Where did that come from?_ Beka walked over to the railing of the ship, looking out at the sea, rubbing her aching shoulder. She remembered last night, when she had hurt her shoulder...when Harper woke her up...

  
  


**__****_Flash Back_**

  
  


_"Beka, Beka wake up!"_

_"Harper you had better have a good excuse for waking me up..._" _Beka turned over and sat up. At that time a small shutter went through the ship, knocking Beka out of bed. She had been sleeping in her underwear._ _ She grabbed the covers just in time to cover herself before Harper paid any attention. She stood up real quick._

_" That's the reason I woke you up. We are stuck in the middle of a storm. Dylan said he might need your help." With that Harper started out the door._

_" Harper, wait," Harper stopped short when he heard her call him, "Where are you going? What are you going to do?"_

_"I've got to go wake up Trance and get down to the engine room."_

_"Wait let me go with you..." But Harper was gone, he didn't hear her. With the way the ship was moving, he could really get hurt. That's the last thing she wanted to happen on her vacation. Beka threw her clothes on and ran out the door. At that time Harper was running out of Trance's cabin. Beka sprinted behind him. When she got to the engine room door a tremendous wave shook the ship, knocking her into the wall. She had dislocated her shoulder...she went through the door to see Harper hit an engine. She called out his name but he went unconscious. Another force threw her back, knocking her over onto the floor. They had hit something. The ship had stopped rocking! Beka did her best with the dislocated shoulder to climb down to Harper. She threw him over her other shoulder_ _and tried to climb back without killing them both._ _She was near the top of hr climb when she saw a hands come down and grab Harper off of her shoulder._ _It was Tyr. _

_" You have dislocated your shoulder...why did you not ask for help." Tyr said tossing Harper over his shoulder._

_"Can we get him to Trance now_? _I think I need something for this shoulder."_

_"Sure..." Tyr started for the bridge, while Beka followed behind nursing her shoulder_

  
  


Beka rested her chin in her hand. _The things I do to keep that engineer alive..._

"Beka?" Beka turned around to see Rommie on the deck.

" Yes, Rommie. Did you make contact?"

"I think the storm we hit was a hurricane. Because my sensors are scrambled and look..." Beka looked toward the area that Rommie was pointing at. She had not notice the wind had picked up and the sky had darkened. She walked over to the other side of the ship to see if she could spot Dylan. He was no wear in site. _Great..._

" Rommie tell Tyr and Harper to get up here. We have to move the things in land. The storm isn't over yet." Rommie hurriedly disappeared into the ship. 

_Oh it's going to be a bumpy ride..._ Beka thought as she climbed down the rope. _A bumpy ride indeed..._


	3. Unlucky Charm

**Deserted Island**

pt. 3 Unlucky Charm

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:**I don't own them...I just want to write about them...so don't sue...

  
  
  
  
  
  


Trance hung her head in despair. They had practically walked the whole island by now and there wasn't a person in sight. She wasn't usually a pessimist, but she was starting to lose all hope. Tears were threatening to fall, but Trance fought them back. _I've got to be optimistic! I can't lose hope now! After all I'm Beka's lucky charm..._Trance sighed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dylan hop down from a rock. He had been climbing rocks to see if there was a village on the other side of them. From the look on his face, no, there was no village. Rommies sensors were right...

"Trance..."

"There was no village, huh..."Dylan shook his head yes. Trance put her head in her hands and tried to think, but not a thought would come. She was really tired and was getting irritated. Now what were they going to do?

"The wind is really picking up." Dylan commented. Trance looked up. In the distance the skies were dark and the wind had picked up.

"Do you think we are in the eye of the hurricane?" Trance questioned

"I think so...We had better move inland. It looks as if it's moving fast. I doubt we'll make it back in time. Come on..." Trance followed Dylan inland. Soon the storm had progressed to the point where they had to yell to communicate. The branches and vines on the trees surrounding them swatted their faces and blocked the pointless path Dylan was taking. Trance was scared. She had a feeling that something was wrong or going to be wrong. _I wanna be back on the Andromeda...I wanna be back on the Andromeda...I wanna be back on the Andromeda..._ Suddenly Dylan pushed her back. There was a loud crash and a crack.

"DYLAN!" Trance yelled over the wind. Dylan at first didn't answer. Then Trance heard a groan. _By the Devine!_ Dylan was trapped underneath a fallen tree! Dylan was frantically trying to escape. Trance froze. She did not know what to do._ By the Devine, he's going to die! I've got to help him. I've got to lift the tree! I can't lift a tree...But I have to try! _Trance hurriedly got to the tree and tried to lift it. She couldn't lift it, but budged it just enough, for Dylan popped out from under the tree.

"Trance! My god...Tree...Can't breath.. Help me..." Dylan hunched over to gasp for air but couldn't get any. Trance was at his side in a second. She pressed a pressure point in his chest allowing him to breath.

"Look we have to get you out of the rain. You could get really sick and you are really hurt. Now don't tell me your fine," She said when Dylan had tried to protest. " Cause your not, so lean on me." Trance put his arm around her shoulders and started slowly making there way in land. She frantically searched for a place to wait out the storm. Suddenly in the distance she saw a cave in part of a mountain or was it a volcano? She wasn't going to worry about it now, she had to get Dylan out of the rain. Dylan let out a cough he had been trying to hold back. Trance could tell that he was in soo much pain. Slowly but surely they made it to the cave. Trance helped Dylan down and propped him up against the cave wall. She knew that if she did not get him back to the ship, to her med. equipment, he would die. The storm outside was to terrible to try to brave. She could not take him out in it again. He probably had a cold all ready. Trance hated to be helpless. Then she remembered the first aid kit in her backpack. Before they left she insisted that she bring it and some food just in case. She was glad now that she had convinced Dylan to carry a backpack as well, because he carried some blankets. Trace set about to work, on getting Dylan comfortable. She examined him to find that he had a gash on his leg and had broken his left arm. Not to mention a few broken ribs. Hope fully he did not puncture a lung... She did what she could to bandage him up. She had found dry wood in the back of the cave and started a fire. They were both tired and hungry. Before Trance could decide what would be best to feed Dylan, he had drifted to sleep. Trance covered him up with a blanket and watched him from the fire._ I hope that they come looking for us. Please guy's help us._ Trance lowered her head and cried. This was not the vacation that she had wanted. Now she wished they had just left this planet on the Andromeda. Hope fully Rommie had contacted her-ship-self. Maybe the Andromeda could pick them up! She couldn't lose hope now... _I must have lost my luck...I'm an unlucky charm.._Trance closed her eyes, sleep had never felt this good...

  
  
  
  


Author's Note: Well, what do ya think? Let me know...oh and I'd like to dedicate this part/story to my grandfather. Something similar to what happened to Dylan happened to my grandfather, right in front of me. Only thing is, is that it was an RV that had fallen on top of him. And I'll tell ya, it's a really scary thing. So this is for you grandpa...


	4. Decisions

**Deserted Island**

pt. 4 Decision

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them...I just wanna write about them...So don't sue...

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Beka! Come on, this thing is breaking my fingers! Let's put it down." Harper whined. The storm was really terrible outside and they were bringing the last of the boxes inside the cave Rev had found. No one had noticed earlier that Rev had snuck off on a hike while the rest of them unloaded the ship. Now they were using the cave as a shelter from the storm. 

"Ok, Harper. If you say so..." Beka immediately let go of the box. The box slipped out of Harper's hands and fell on his foot

"Oww. Oww. Oww." Harper said. Everyone burst out laughing while they watched Harper bounce around on one foot. "Beka! That hurt! What did you do that for!?"

Beka laughed. "Oooh, sorry Harper. Did that really hurt?" She said sarcasticly. "Do you want me to make it better? Here... let me step on the other foot." Beka tried to step on the other foot but Harper bounced away quickly.

"No" Harper squeaked. "I like it just the way it is..."

"Ok, suit yourself." Beka helped Tyr set up camp while Rev (after a few minutes of fighting) got Harper to sit down so he could check for broken bones. Rev found none. Soon they had the cave set up for a long stay. Everyone sat around the fire. After a few minutes of silence Rev made a suggestion...

"Charades. Why don't we play a game of charades?"

"Charades? Isn't that the game that you taught us Harper?" Beka inquired.

"Yeah, when we had that Blackout." 

"Yeah that's the one." 

"What is charades?" Tyr asked.

"Charades is a game where one person acts out a part of a movie, book, or every day life but doesn't tell the others what it is. The other people have to guess what that person is acting. If you guess what they are acting and get it right, then you get to act a part." Harper explained.

"Well what's the point in that?" Tyr said sitting back.

"Well, for one thing it will keep us from killing each other and another the game RULES! Well next to spin the bottle of course." Harper hinted.

"Well, we are not playing spin the bottle. It's unfair, I'm the only girl. Now unless you guys wanna kiss each other...." Beka said standing up

"Hell no!" Harper exclaimed standing up too. "Besides, we have Rommie!"

"I doubt Rommie would join. I shut her down to conserve energy."

"Well, she might as well suffer with the rest of us! It's not like I couldn't hook her up a power source." Harper said angerly.

"Yeah, I'm sure you could. _Har-per_ But you havent done it yet, have ya?" Beka said getting in Harper's face.

"Well, I _could have_ if we didn't have to pull these boxes around, one, of which, you dropped on my foot!" Harper said indicating his sore foot. "And I bet 10 out of 10, that you thought it was really funny huh."

"Well, you did kinda look like Fred Flinstone and I did offer to step on the other one for ya, to make it even." Beka said trying not to laugh. Harper was red with fury. Normally he would shrug off the times the crew picked on him, but he was hot and irritated. Also in a bad mood from that morning. 

"I did not look like Fred Flintstone." Harper mimicked. "And it wasn't funny. That really hurt."

"Well, I'm sorry, Harper, you asked for it!"

"Yeah, I asked to put it down, but not on me!"

"I have it!" Tyr exclaimed before Beka could respond.

"Have what, Tyr?" Beka asked.

"A...oh what do you call it...ahh...A married couple!"

"WHAT?!" Both Beka and Harper exclaimed.

"Well that's what your acting like, aren't you?" Tyr said. Rev started a light chuckle.

"What?" Beka said. Then it finally hit her. "Oh. Tyr we weren't playing charades."

"Oh, really...."

Beka growled in frustration and grabbed a bunch of blankets. She walked to the back to the cave and made her bed, laying down when she was done.

"Maybe Beka has the right idea." Rev said. He was trying to stop another fight before it happened. " We all should take comfort in a good night's rest."

Tyr and Harper nodded and prepared their beds.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


**_Later that evening..._**__

  
  


_The storm had stopped. Finally..._ Harper thought sitting out side of the cave. He could not sleep. No matter how hard he worked or tried counting sheep, he could not sleep. And he knew why...

He was upset about what had happened earlier. They always picked on him, because he was weak. He could not fight back like Tyr or Beka. He hated being weak. Always having to rely on someone else to fend for him. Sure, he could do a few things to hold someone off. Like he did when they encountered the Pax Magellantic. He only pulled off a few stunts to protect Dylan, but in the end Tyr destroyed the android. And another thing is he was forever getting sick! His stupid immune system! Every other week was another disease. He wished that he could prove to them that he wasn't as weak as they think. He only needed a chance. Maybe if he could find a way off of this island. Maybe he could go check out the ship. As a matter of fact, where were Trance and Dylan? Maybe he should go looking for them. Harper stood up. That's it! He could look for them...


End file.
